


Shouldn't Be So Hot

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Pre-Relationship, Short, Tumblr Prompt, Unresolved Sexual Tension, wet lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: Lance flings his head back fast and water droplets go everywhere, but it doesn’t really help him any. No, the hair still sticks to his forehead, still soaked, and all it really does is accent his long neck, what with it bared and dripping, waters creating rivets in his skin. Never has rainwater made Shiro so thirsty.--Anonymous said:-squidward voice- o no he's hooot (for the prompt)





	Shouldn't Be So Hot

**Author's Note:**

> APOLOGIZE FOR THE TITLE LMAO
> 
> one from the 10 word prompts i did a long ass time ago
> 
> i'm moving everything over from tumblr
> 
> [originally posted march 17th, 2018](http://cryingovershance.tumblr.com/post/171953044689/squidward-voice-o-no-hes-hooot-for-the-prompt)

Lance flings his head back fast and water droplets go everywhere, but it doesn’t really help him any. No, the hair still sticks to his forehead, still soaked, and all it really does is accent his long neck, what with it bared and dripping, waters creating rivets in his skin. Never has rainwater made Shiro so thirsty. 

 

“Here,” Shiro says, somehow composed, and not stammering, though he feels that if his heart got its way, he would have been. (Though if it got its complete way, he’d have a tongue on that skin and feeling those long fingers tugging in his own hair.) He hands Lance a towel, who bring it to his head immediately. “Do you want to take a shower?”

 

Shiro doesn’t really know if he could handle that, but he’s trying so hard to at least be polite and  _appear_  to not be ogling Lance in this state. 

 

“Nah,” Lance says, still rubbing at his scalp, though he slows, and then stops, hands going lax on the fabric. It falls slightly, around his face like a hood, obscuring most of his hair, but somehow subtly changing Lance’s whole look to one akin to almost  _shyness_. “I like the way the rain smells on me.”

 

Oh no.

 

Oh no. That look shouldn’t be so hot. Why is it hot? It’s not even remotely – it’s not like Lance is  _trying_  to seduce him, but that thing, with his  _eyes_. It sends heat through his entire core, running liquid fire through his veins. Seeing Lance like that, smaller, almost  _demure_ , it makes him – he wants to curl his fingers into the backs of Lance’s thighs and lift him up, take him straight to his bedroom and let him dry out there, in his sheets.

 

Fuck, he’d help him heat up, dry off. Could combine that smell with a little of Shiro, too, of them. Make it the best smell in the world –

 

Lance is still looking at him, but his eyes are starting to cloud with confusion, the longer Shiro stares and says nothing, so. He shakes away those thoughts, files them away for later, and takes a hand to Lance’s back, trying to hold back a shiver at the way he can feel Lance’s heat through the thin, wet shirt he’s wearing, and guides him to the couch. “Sit down. I’ll make us something warm to drink.”

 

Lance smiles at him, then, twice as good, as happy, and Shiro swallows hard, fighting a different kind of warmth in his stomach. 


End file.
